Surrendering The Soul
by Ethereal Wishes
Summary: The war is over and as Carol and Daryl reflect on the past, they discover their future together is filled with endless possibilities, but not without some conflicts of course. Shortly after beginning their relationship, Carol realizes she's pregnant, and someone has been watching her - a deranged and delusional individual that believes Carol is his dead wife. Will Daryl save her?
1. Chapter 1

Surrendering the Soul

By:

Ethereal_Wishes

A/AN: The war is over and as Carol and Daryl reflect on the past, they discover their future together is filled with endless possibilities, but not without some conflicts of course. This started out as a O/S, but I'm turning it into a multi-chap fic.

The sun filtered through her bedroom window in Alexandria, but this morning, unlike all the previous mornings, Carol wasn't alone. She glanced over at the rugged hunter laying beside her. The bed sheets hid the lower half of his body, his curtain of dark brown hair masking his face, bringing a smile to her own. She leaned over, brushing a soft kiss against his lips. Her affectionate gesture alerted him, rousing him from his slumber. Daryl pulled her closer, kissing her with unbridled passion. Carol smiled against his lips, breaking the kiss momentarily.

"That was one heck of a wake up call," he mumbled, stifling back a yawn as he pulled her into his secure embrace.

"Well, I didn't see the point in sleeping the day away," she said, grinning lazily at him.

Daryl smirked, tucking an errant curl behind her ear. "Who said anything about sleeping? I'll give you another workout if that's what you're after."

Carol chuckled, ruffling his hair playfully. "You know we have to start rebuilding. The war is over, and we may be the victors, but it isn't time to grow lax. We have to make preparations, start-"

He placed his index finger against her lips, silencing her. "It can wait for a few more hours. There are things we should talk about."

"Like what?" Carol inquired innocently, wrinkling her nose unconvincingly.

"About what happened between us last night; what was that? You practically jumped my bones after the victory celebration," he snickered, his eyes wide with intrigue.

"I wanted to celebrate." She lifted one delicate shoulder in a shrug. "Wasn't this the perfect way to do so?" Carol remarked, batting her eyelashes playfully at him.

"It was more than that and you know it. You and I - we've been through alot together with this group, and each other. When I found out you'd left, back at the prison, I was ready to cut a trail and come looking for you, but I didn't have a chance because the Governor and his prick brigade attacked us. Then we got away, and you showed up at Terminus, and blew those cannibals out of the water. Since then, you've closed yourself off to everyone, and that's fine. You don't owe them an explanation, and if last night was just a one time thing, then I won't ask you for a reason again, but if it wasn't, then I want to know Carol. You don't have to be ashamed of what you've done or who you are. We all have blood on our hands. Those weeks I spent without you tore me up inside," he admitted, swallowing hard.

Daryl had always been a man of few words, and he'd just uttered a mouthful, so Carol knew he was serious about her and about this.

"First of all, last night – I don't want it to be a one time deal, but I'm afraid – afraid if we begin something the world will just rip it away from us. Growing attached to others has brought me more grief than I've ever known, and I can't -" she halted, hot tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Don't think like that. I ain't going nowhere," he said, capturing her lips in a brief kiss.

"You can say that all you want, but you don't know how anything's going to play out in the future," Carol reverberated, her voice tinged with melancholy.

"I do, you and I, we're both goin' to make it. One day when we're old, we'll be sittin' on the front porch in our rockers, reminiscing about how we survived the end of the world," Daryl reassured her, wiping away stray tears from her eyes.

Carol smiled brokenly at him – a watery chuckle escaping her lips. "I left because Rick made me. He found out I'd killed Karen and David, though I did it for everyone's safety. I met up with Tyreese and those girls, Mika and Lizzie, when the prison was attacked, and you all were separated. Tyreese, Judith, and the girls and I found a house – somewhere to lay low for awhile. Mika was smarter about things, yet afraid. She knew the walkers were bad, but Lizzie ..." Carol stifled back another onslaught of tears as she made herself relive that hellish day.

"I didn't want to, but-" she paused, struggling to speak her damnable confession.

"Shh...You don't have to talk about it if you don't wanna. You did what you thought was best, because it was what you had to do. She wouldn't have survived much longer, and you spared her from turning into one of those things, left to mindlessly roam the earth with no purpose but devouring others. You made the right decision though it was a hard call," he crooned, his accent thickening with emotion.

Daryl's words of consolation flooded her soul like a healing balm. "Thank you," she said, kissing his brow affectionately.

He took her hand, brushing a soft kiss against her knuckles. "If you want this then there can't be any more secrets between us."

Carol nodded amicably. "That also means you can't hide the truth from me no matter how much you believe you're sparing me from heartache. Glenn and Abraham – why didn't you tell me back at the cabin about their deaths?"

Daryl paused, the vulnerability in her eyes making his heart rate increase. The only person Daryl had ever cared about before the group was Merle, but Carol – she'd always held a special place in his heart since the first day he'd met her. His affection had steadily grown towards her throughout the years, though he wouldn't say it was love, but that was before the events from last night had transpired.

"Because … Because I knew you'd go after Negan without a second thought, and I couldn't let that happen. I couldn't watch you just walk into a war zone, left at that bastard's mercy. No, I didn't tell you because I wanted to protect you," he revealed, catching her off guard.

"But that wasn't your call to make," she countered, gazing at him intently.

"No it wasn't, but I don't regret it – not for a second - because it kept you alive," he replied, rolling over on top of her, enveloping her in a needy kiss. Carol moaned, carding her fingers wantonly through his hair as they made love for a second time.

The residents of Alexandria began to stir from their slumber - ready to meet the day and begin rebuilding what the war and savior's had destroyed. However, there were two of the community's residents who wouldn't be present that morning. They were too busy building something else – a future together.

XXX

"Has anyone seen Daryl?" inquired Rick as he walked towards the remaining residents of Alexandria, a bag of tools hanging loosely in his right hand.

Tara shrugged, blinking owlishly at their community leader. "He was at the victory celebration last night … Maybe he just wanted to get some extra shuteye," she surmised.

"Daryl is always the first one up and ready to go. That doesn't sound like him," remarked Rosita, absentmindedly kicking a stray rock with her boot .

"The same could be said about Carol. She's late too," Morgan announced, swinging a pickaxe over his shoulder.

"We'll give 'em ten more minutes. Tara, do you care to go scrape up some more nails? I believe there's some in Tobin's old garage," Rick supplied.

"Sure thing! I'm on it," Tara said, stalking away to get the supplies.

"I have all of the lunches prepared. We have a ton of peanut butter left over from the savior's compound and more fresh fruit from the Hilltop," Michonne announced, making her presence known.

Rick greeted her with a quick kiss on the lips. "Where's Carl? Is he on his way?"

"Yeah, he stayed behind, something about making sure Enid had everything she needed to care for Judith. I honestly think it's just because he wanted to spend some time alone with her, if you know what I mean," Michonne grinned.

Rick chuckled faintly. "He's all grown up, I suppose."

"Not quite, but he's getting there," Michonne returned, hitting him on the shoulder playfully.

"I have the nails, and I brought along a few other tools I found strewn along the garage floor. Also, I saw Daryl and Carol coming out of her house with huge grins plastered on their faces. Do you know anything about that?" Tara whispered to Rick and Michonne.

The other residents of Alexandria had assembled themselves in a circle and were chatting animatedly about their agenda for the day, ignoring the pair who'd just shown up. Before Rick could form a reply to Tara's comment, he heard Daryl's voice booming in the background.

"Rick! Sorry we're late! Carol called me over this mornin' and said her dryer had blown a fuse. I had t' fix it for 'er'" Daryl fibbed, making his presence known.

"So, did you fix it?" Michonne inquired, furrowing a brow quizzically at the pair.

"Yeah! It runs like a charm now," Carol interrupted, beaming at the dark skinned woman.

Tara glanced at Rick, shrugging as she flounced away, going back to stand beside Rosita. Rick watched her walk away before turning his attention back to Daryl. "Well, I suppose we should get busy then."

He hadn't noticed the dark blush coloring Carol's cheeks at his use of terminology, but Michonne had, and she had a hunch Carol's dryer had never been broken, but it was none of her business, and she wouldn't bring it to Rick's attention. No, whatever was going on between Daryl and Carol was strictly their business until they decided to unveil it to the group.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

A/N: Thank you for all of the kudos and comments. I hope you enjoy the fluff in this chapter, because there will soon be a long road of angst ahead.

"I'm not sure why Rick believes I should take first watch," Carol grumbled, glancing over at her guard duty partner, Michonne.

"Rick knows you're a good shot and you won't miss." Michonne grinned, adjusting the scope on her rifle.

"I suppose so. I guess I'd rather just be out there getting my hands dirty," Carol shrugged, aiming her gun at a passing walker which she shot on contact.

"Are you sure this doesn't have to do with you missing Daryl? I saw you leave with him last night," Michonne remarked, eying the other woman knowingly.

Carol stiffened, averting her gaze to the treeline. "I can assure you it's not."

"Even if it is, I won't tell anyone, not even Rick," Michonne reassured her. "In fact, if you're interested, I have some pills back at home if you're worried about conceiving."

Carol cleared her throat awkwardly, a blush coloring her cheeks. "Even if that were going on between Daryl and I, I can promise you I don't need any contraceptives. I'm forty-seven years old. The probability of that happening is slim to none."

Michonne nodded respectfully. "I'm sorry for bringing it up," she replied apologetically.

"Apology accepted, It's no matter," Carol responded, putting on a fake smile, attempting to stifle back the tears misting behind her eyes – the result of an old memory popping up in her head of her deceased daughter.

"You wanna take that one?" Michonne asked, distracting her from the painful memory as she pointed to another walker stumbling through the woods.

"No, you can have it," Carol supplied, unflinching at the sound of Michonne's gunfire ringing in her ears.

"Bull's eye," Michonne chuckled triumphantly.

Carol chuckled. "Ten years ago, I never would've guessed shooting zombies would become one of my favorite hobbies."

"Wanna keep score then? Make a game of it?" Michonne suggested, attempting to lighten the mood.

"You're on." Carol smirked, her gaze sharpening on her opponent.

After three more hours had passed, Carol had shot three and Michonne had shot one.

"I'm much better with my katana," Michonne shrugged, handing Carol a brown paper sack.

Carol clasped the brown paper bag in her hands. "I've watched you slay a multitude of those things. You certainly have skill. I'd never even shot a gun before the world ended, but I had to learn or die."

Michonne pulled her peanut butter sandwich from the sack. "We've all had to learn things we never thought we would in order to survive."

"Yes, we have," Carol replied, opening her water bottle, her eyes darkening as she recounted all that she'd lost.

"Tara and Rosita will be relieving us in a few hours. I think I'm going to participate in the rebuilding once I leave," Michonne commented.

"I may go outside to scout and have a look around. Maybe I can find some more fresh game for supper tonight," Carol stated, fixing her gaze on the treeline.

"Rick doesn't think its wise to venture out too far. We may have defeated the saviors, but that doesn't mean there might not be some rebels in our midst," Michonne cautioned.

"Rick should know by now that I can hold my own. Besides, wouldn't you like some deer meat for a change? Potatoes and Apples are getting old," Carol responded, raising her gun to shoot another walker.

"At least take Daryl with you," Michonne commented, squeezing Carol's shoulder lightly.

"Fine, I'll do as you say, boss lady," Carol mumbled, biting into her sandwich.

"Boss lady?" Michonne blinked owlishly, wrinkling her nose in response.

"You and Rick are together, and he's in charge, so that would make you second in command," Carol retorted.

Michonne shrugged. "I guess I don't see it that way. We've all been in this together for so long. Decisions take more of a group effort now."

"You're right, but I really wish you wouldn't worry over me so much. I'm good at surviving. I've been on my own before, and that's how I preferred it, but the Saviors came, and I had to come back and fight." Carol sighed, finishing off her bottled water.

"I was too, until I met Andrea. Being alone only held me accountable for myself, and before I met her, I never realized how starved for human connection I was. This group has been the best thing that's ever happened to me since the world ended. Each person who has touched my life has brought life back into me – even the ones who are gone. I don't believe I'd be here without any of them," Michonne murmured quietly.

"I'm not sure where I'd be if I hadn't came back," Carol sighed, her mind conjuring up images of the previous night – clothes strewn carelessly on the floor, a disarray of tangled limbs, and the feeling of his hot breath fanning pleasantly against her bare skin.

Her body became blissfully warm as she remembered the sounds of pleasure they'd made, lost within the throes of passion. She staved off the memories, knowing she needed to focus on the task at hand – protecting the community. Carol and Michonne stood in companionable silence until it was time for a shift change. It would be getting dark in a few hours, which meant only a few hours left of daylight for hunting.

Carol had returned to the house to change her clothes, and she'd been surprised to hear the shower running which adjoined her room. She hesitantly opened the door to find Daryl's clothes balled up and tossed in an obsolete corner.

"Daryl?" she queried, making her presence known.

Daryl peeped his head out from behind the curtain. "Rick worked us to the bone today, and I've sweat more than I can ever recall. I figured you didn't want me smellin' up the place."

"That never stopped you before," Carol snickered, placing her hand on her hip.

"Why don't you quit being smart and join me?" he suggested, sending heat pooling in her belly.

"As tempting as your offer sounds, I have something I need to do," Carol blushed.

Daryl shrugged. "Suit yourself then. Where are you heading off to anyhow?"

"The woods. I wanted to hunt some game. Maybe there's a deer out there," Carol added, crossing her arms loosely under her breasts.

Daryl frowned. "Not without me, you ain't. Give me ten minutes."

"Do you doubt my abilities, Pookie?" Carol teased, quirking a brow.

"No, ya can hold yer' own, but I still think we can accomplish more together, besides, you going out there alone ..." Daryl replied.

Carol grinned, placing a kiss against his brow. "I'll see you in ten."

Their hunt had lasted until the sun had begun to set. Rick had enforced a mandatory curfew for the community. Everyone had to be back inside the walls by nightfall. Daryl carried the dead stag over his shoulders – all thanks to Carol's clever tracking. He'd taught her well.

"Alexandria is going to be thanking you tonight, darlin'," Daryl replied, a smirk stretching across his face.

Carol halted at the community gate. "Darling? Where did that come from?"

"You are my sweetheart, arent' ya?" he quizzed – his eyes filled with a possessiveness she'd never witnessed before, yet craved.

"Yeah, it's just, no one's ever called me that before, not even ..." she swallowed hard, refusing to say his name. She wouldn't allow Ed's loathsome memory to ruin what she and Daryl shared.

"Well, you are my sweetheart, so never forget it, darlin'" he said, kissing her cheek. The warmth from his lips radiated throughout her entire being, and she knew what they had was truly precious. He treated her the way she'd always wanted, though she'd never thought it possible – not for her anyway. Daryl Dixon may have emitted a rugged persona, but he treated her as delicately as a rosebud. He truly possessed a tender heart and a gentle soul.

The community had been elated to see Daryl carrying the stag over his shoulders. They'd cleaned it and cooked it immediately. It'd been ages since they'd been blessed with the gift of real meat. The Saviors had always made sure to take the best of what they had, but not anymore. Carol desperately hoped they never had to face off with another group like them again. Things had just begun to settle back down, but for how long? Would they always be looking over their shoulders for the next threat? Carol didn't want to live like that, but truthfully, she didn't know how to let her old mentality go.

The moon shone high in the sky, casting its pale light through her bedroom window. She glanced down at Daryl, who was snoozing peacefully beside her. Carol sucked in a deep breath, desperately wishing she could banish every survival instinct within her, but she couldn't. She'd lived like this for too long, and if she grew lax, then she might lose someone else she loved. It was why she had to remain on high alert. This had been their way of life for a long time, and it would continue to be so. There was no going back, or hoping the world would be a better place. It was as good as it was ever going to be. Carol was just thankful she didn't have to navigate through life alone anymore. She scooted closer to him, wrapping her arms securely around his lithe frame. He stirred slightly in his sleep but didn't awaken. She slowly drifted off, eternally grateful they'd found each other and discovered a semblance of happiness.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

A/AN: Thanks for all of the love from last chapter!

Six Weeks Later...

"Why do you have leave today, Pookie?" Carol whined, clinging to Daryl as they lazed in bed early one morning.

"Because we need supplies, darlin'," he replied, kissing her chastely on the lips.

"A week without getting to see you, sleep next to you, go hunting with you, and make love to you is a week too long," she mumbled, burying her face in his nape.

"We've gone a lot longer than a week without seein' each other before," he replied, carding his calloused fingers through her short hair.

"Things are different now though. We haven't spent a night apart since the saviors were defeated and being without you makes me anxious," she admitted, cupping his cheek gingerly with her palm.

"I'll bring you back somethin' real good this time. I swear," he mumbled, kissing her cheek, his lips trailing down her jawline, and then her neck, eliciting a sultry moan from her throat. Their coupling that morning was brief, but it left her sated. He held her close as they fell back asleep, but when she awoke, she found the space empty beside her. He'd already left to go on his run with Rick.

Carol grumbled, forcing herself to get out of bed and shower. She donned some clean clothes and readied herself for the day. She slung her satchel and rifle over her shoulder, walking outside to stand on her front porch.

"Good morning, Carol," Morgan waved as he passed by her house.

"Morning, Morgan!" She waved, returning the greeting.

Carol sauntered off the porch, heading for the gates. Tara and Rosita had pulled an all nighter, and it was her and Michonne's turn to relieve them.

"See anything out there last night?" Carol inquired to Tara as she met her at the top of the wall.

"Just the occasional walker, but that's it," Tara shrugged, placing her hand over her mouth to stifle a yawn.

Carol smiled, clapping her on the shoulder. "Go, get some sleep."

"Will do." Tara nodded affirmatively as she shimmied down the ladder next to the wall, followed by Rosita. Carol gave her an acknowledging nod as she cleaned her scope. A few more minutes passed until Michonne finally joined her at the top of the wall.

"Sorry I'm late. I packed you a lunch," Michonne remarked, handing her the paper bag.

"It's no problem. It's not as if a horde of walkers have overtaken the fortress. Truthfully, I don't see anything going on out there … which is a relief. Is it so unrealistic to wish for a peaceful life?" Carol inquired, turning to her companion.

"No, I believe it's what we all desire after such a brutal war," Michonne replied, crossing her legs as she pulled a ripened peach from her sack.

Carol absentmindedly rummaged through her bag, plucking out a cluster of blueberries. "Where did you find these?"

"Courtesy of Maggie from the Hilltop." Michonne grinned as she observed Carol breaking the berries from their stems and popping them into her mouth. The dark skinned woman blinked owlishly as she observed the other woman eat the peach and apple she'd packed for her as well.

"I didn't have breakfast." Carol shrugged as Michonne gave her a sideways glance. "Besides, it's just fruit."

Michonne nodded, opting not to comment on Carol's hearty appetite. The pair sat in companionable silence, and after about an hour had passed, she noted Carol rummaging through the bag again. She gobbled up the peanut butter sandwich she'd packed and the sleeve of Ritz Crackers.

"Are you sure you're okay? You barely ever touch the fruit I bring, and you've already eaten your entire lunch and it's barely noon," she commented, concern flashing in her deep russet colored eyes.

"I feel fine, I'm just abnormally hungry today is all," Carol stated, observing sudden movement in the foliage. She raised up her gun to see a skunk scamper out of the bushes.

"Has Daryl ever eaten skunk before?" Michonne probed, her face set in a wide grin.

Carol chortled at the look on Michonne's face. "I'm not sure, but I'll ask him once he gets back. He claims mostly everything he hunts tastes like chicken."

"I'd give anything for a baked chicken right now," Michonne remarked, licking her lips hungrily.

"Baked? I'd take it fried and dripping in oil," Carol remarked, feeling extremely hungry again.

"You know, sometimes I miss fast food and drive-thrus." Michonne sighed. "The grease was terrible, but it still sounds delicious."

Carol smirked to herself. "How many worldly comforts have we taken for granted and later come to regret it?"

"More than I care to name," Michonne responded, taking a long drink of water from her canteen.

As the day moved forward, Carol began to feel slightly dizzy. Michonne noticed her holding her head and closing her eyes. "Carol what's wrong!?" she demanded, rushing to her side.

"I dunno. I was fine, and now all of a sudden I feel dizzy. Maybe it's the heat," she mumbled, rubbing her aching temples.

"Let's get you to the infirmary. I'll holler for Ingrid to take over," Michonne commanded, assisting Carol down the ladder. She didn't object as she was hauled away to the infirmary. Since the war had ended, Doctor Carson traveled between the Hilltop and Alexandria. Luckily for Carol, he just happened to be in their community that day.

"Dr. Carson, can you check on Carol? She says she feels dizzy," Michonne blurted out as they entered the infirmary.

"Of course, Carol why don't you have a seat, and I'll take your blood pressure," Dr. Carson instructed.

Carol compliantly sat in a chair. Michonne stayed at her side like a loyal blood hound, looking over her as Dr. Carson went to work. Her vitals were normal, and Carol expected him to slap a few aspirin in her hand and send her on her way. She was floored by what he asked next.

"Carol, I need to cover all of my bases here to figure out what's going on with you. Has your appetite increased or changed as of late?" he asked.

Carol blinked, recounting the lunch she'd devoured earlier that morning. "Well, I did have a heavy lunch. I mean, I wouldn't say there's been a change. That's normal for everyone occasionally, right?"

"Yes, the changing seasons can contribute to many changes in our appetite, but that's not what I'm thinking is merely going on with you. Are you sexually active? Postmenopausal?" he inquired, catching her off guard.

"I'm forty-seven, Dr. Carson. There's no way I'm what you're implying," she defended, her voice rising an octave.

"Carol, please understand. Age has nothing to do with it. If a woman is still menstruating then she still has a chance of becoming pregnant no matter how old she is. I'm simply trying to get the facts. I'm not trying to harass you," he said gently.

Carol exhaled sharply, nodding. "Yes, I've been having unprotected sex, but my cycles have always been irregular, so I have a hunch that isn't it."

Carol kept her eyes on the doctor, refraining from making eye contact with Michonne. She and Rick had been open about their relationship with everyone, while she and Daryl opted to keep theirs on the down low.

"Would you consent to taking a pregnancy test?" Dr. Carson asked, awaiting her permission.

"Sure, Doc. I'll humor you," Carol bit back sarcastically. This whole ordeal was ridiculous. There was no possible way she was pregnant. Well, there was, but she refused to even consider it. Bringing a child into this hellish wasteland was a death sentence, and something she didn't wish to mull over.

Dr. Carson soon returned, holding a pink box with a plastic test inside, ones she'd seen all too often at drugstores in the past. "Here you are. Restrooms are in the back, take all the time you need," he encouraged.

"I know where it is," she muttered, swiping it out of his hand, still refusing to look at Michonne.

"Would you like for me to accompany you?" Michonne asked, her voice dripping with concern.

"No, I've got this," Carol said, holding up her hand in response.

She stalked into the bathroom, closing the door behind her as she ripped open the test box. She sat down on the toilet and positioned the stick under herself. A steady stream began to flow, and Carol peed on the stick and placed it on the counter, awaiting the results. After three minutes passed, two faint pink lines appeared before her. Carol felt her vision begin to wane as she took in the results. She stumbled to the door, forcing it open before she collapsed into Michonne's arms.

"Carol!" Michonne began to violently shake her before Dr. Carson intervened, carrying her over to a nearby hospital bed. "Is she going to be okay!?" Michonne demanded, her pupils blown wide with fright

"I think she's just in shock. Check the test for me," he commanded as he hooked Carol up to an IV and one of the few precious bags of saline left, wanting to replenish her fluids.

Michonne gingerly picked up the test laying on the counter. The test was positive, and Michonne couldn't help but smile as she handed the test to him. "I think she was in total denial of this happening to her, and when she was proven wrong, well, it shook her up."

"I think so too, and I believe she'll be okay. Her heartbeat is stable, but you should stay with her. She'll need some consolation for when she wakes up," he remarked.

Michonne nodded amicably. "I'd be glad to."

"Good, I'll be back to check on her shortly. The pregnancy will need to be heavily monitored, considering her age," he expressed, the age lines in his face wrinkling in concentration.

"Daryl is going to be over the moon about this, just you wait and see," Michonne whispered to Carol after Dr. Carson had stepped away.

A half an hour passed before Carol awoke. Michonne touched her arm when she noticed her eyes flutter open. "Are you alright?"

Carol stared blankly up at the ceiling – the events of the previous half hour flooding her mind like a tidal wave. "This … This … It's impossible, isn't it?" she asked, her mind still refusing to believe it could be true as she met the dark skinned woman's gaze.

"It's very possible, Carol. You heard what Dr. Carson said," she simply stated, squeezing her hand affirmatively.

"What am I going to do? This world isn't what it used to be, and it's certainly no place for a child to grow up. I just can't believe I'm -" she halted mid-sentence, unable to say the words, because then they would be true, and she'd have to accept it. Since she'd lost her only child, Carol couldn't imagine enduring such pain and heartache again, but now there was no turning back. She was going to have a child – a child which would be at the mercy of this new era of damnation they now resided in - and there was nothing she could do but accept it. But Carol knew what losing another child would mean for her if it were to happen again. It would mean she would truly become dust. Needlessly killing had hollowed out her soul, but nothing compared to the pain of losing Sophia.

"Just breathe and relax, Carol. Try not to think about it too much," Michonne crooned, attempting to console her, but the other woman's words echoed emptily within her mind.

It was all she was going to be able to think about from now on. The one thing which would have made this unpredictable scenario better was if Daryl were here, but he'd been gone for hours and wouldn't return until the week's end. The sudden urge to bolt consumed her, but she stifled back those feelings and simply closed her eyes. Even if she could will her body to cross Alexandria's border and flee, her heart kept her grounded in place, her love for Daryl banishing the thought from her mind. She couldn't run this time.

Carol allowed herself to drift off, images of a boy with shaggy brown locks smiling at her, flashing within her subconscious. She instinctively smiled back at her future son – the same smile surfacing to her lips. Michonne smiled faintly at the older woman, hoping she would learn to joyously embrace this second chance she'd been granted.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"Come on, Michonne! This is ridiculous! I'm not a child!" Carol lamented as the dark skinned woman handed her a bottle of water.

Michonne gave Carol a stern look. "Dr. Carson said lots of fluids and bed rest until he can give you a thorough exam. It's not about you, it's about the life you're carrying inside of you. It's time to relax and take it easy. No guard duty for the rest of the week. You stay inside and keep your activity level to a minimum."

"Yes, mother," Carol scoffed, snatching the water bottle from Michonne's hand. She gulped down half its contents and laid back on the mattress.

"I'll be back to check on you when my shift is over. Take a nap or read a book," Michonne encouraged, patting Carol's arm lightly.

"I suppose I'll settle for a nap. Daryl gave me quite the workout last night," she chuckled, noticing a hint of a blush coloring Michonne's features.

Michonne coughed awkwardly into her sleeve. "I'll see you soon."

Carol sighed as she heard the door close behind her. She sat up in bed, her right hand gravitating to her flat stomach. She still couldn't fathom being pregnant. She felt warm and fuzzy, though she'd tried her best to evade these overwhelming emotions – to bond with her unborn child.

Her pregnancy with Sophia had been cumbersome. She'd been sick the entire time, and Ed hadn't been supportive at all. Her heart wrenched in her chest as she remembered her girl's first cries as the nurse placed her in her arms after a long and tiresome labor. She fought back the tears because she didn't cry anymore. She'd experienced so much loss, the pain had made her numb. She wiped at her eyes, until the dam broke, an ugly sob tearing from her throat. She fisted her shirt in her right hand, wishing Daryl were there to hold her. He may have been a man of few words, but he still knew how to comfort her better than anyone.

Carol laid on her back, gazing up at the ceiling until her breathing stabilized. She'd only meant to close her eyes briefly, but when she opened them again, the room was dark. She rubbed her tired eyes, placing her legs over the edge of the bed. She stood up and walked to the door, and descended the stairs, sauntering into the kitchen to find the kettle was on. There's also a pot of vegetable stew simmering over the stove.

Michonne makes her presence known as she walks from the living room and back into the kitchen. "I see you're up and awake. I thought I'd make us some dinner."

Carol blinked owlishly. "I'm a capable cook, Michonne. You didn't have to," she protested, crossing her arms loosely under her small breasts.

"I get the feeling you have a hard time with being pampered," Michonne remarked, removing the kettle from the stove as it whistled.

Carol shrugged, attempting to recall a time when she hasn't had to be self sufficient. She'd always been the breadwinner; Ed had drawn a small disability check, but he'd always drunk all of his money away. She'd been in charge of paying the bills, and covering any other expenses they'd had. They'd always managed to scrape by, but Carol knew what it was like to do without. There were times when their food stamps didn't cover the amount of food they needed for the month. She'd always put her daughter's needs before her own, and sometimes she didn't eat for days at a time because she knew Ed would never give up his portion.

"Carol, are you alright?" Michonne asked, pulling her from her musings.

"Yes, I'm fine, and thank you for all this. I'm sorry if I sounded ungrateful," she apologized, taking a seat at the table.

"It's all right. Besides, you've had a really long day," Michonne replied, pouring her a cup of peppermint tea. She placed the cup in front of Carol. As Carol took a generous sip of the steaming brew, Michonne prepared her a bowl of stew.

"You're right about me. I'm not used to anyone giving a crap about me, before Daryl and the group that is. Ed never allowed me to have friends. I married him to get away from my abusive father, naively falling into more cycles of abuse. I was weak and timid before you met me, but losing Sophia hardened me. It enabled me to do unspeakable things to stay alive, and there are days I didn't even know why I was still fighting, but something deep within me kept spurring me on." Carol inhaled sharply, averting her gaze to the carrots and potatoes swimming in the murky broth.

Michonne placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I'm glad you're still here, Carol."

Carol blinked back more tears, and nodded. "Me too."

Michonne returned to her own home – the one she now shared with Rick. All of the houses in their community used to all be occupied before the war. The remaining population of Alexandria all have ample space to live in their own houses now. Carol had lived alone up until six weeks ago when Daryl had moved in with her. He'd been living at the edge of the community near the walls in a tent. Sometimes she wondered why he'd preferred the isolation, but she realized they were no different. Carol imagined she'd still be living in that abandoned cabin near the Kingdom if it weren't for the war.

She covered the stew and placed it in the refrigerator before she retired for the evening. As she fell into bed, sleep overtook her once more. She awakened to the first light of dawn leaking through her bedroom window.

Carol took a hot shower and quickly dressed. She slung her rifle over her shoulder and decided to take a walk outside the walls. She needed to clear her head and believed a small trek would do her some good. Morgan opened the gates for her without demanding an explanation. She assured him she intended to do a little hiking and perhaps some hunting if anyone should ask where she's gone. She was relieved she hadn't run into Michonne because she knows the other woman would've insisted on accompanying her, though she really just wanted to be alone.

The October morning air is crisp and refreshing as she inhaled deeply. She zipped up her jacket and walked deep within the foliage, her knife tucked safely in her utility belt if she should need it. Somewhere overhead a bird dipped, cawed loudly, flapped its wings, and flew on. Her heart lurched in her chest from the obtrusion, but she walked on. The sound of dead leaves crunching underfoot is the only thing she presently heard as she ventured deeper into the woods.

Carol recounted hunting with Daryl a couple of days ago, and the way he'd sneaked up behind her, encircling her waist with his muscular arms and trailing kisses down her neck until she was panting his name. He'd eased her down onto the soft earth, placing her pack under her head for support and ravished her in the middle of the wilderness.

Carol shivered from the memory, and she knew it wasn't from the cold. She missed him something dreadful and wished he were there with her. She halted as she heard the leaves begin to stir and reached for her rifle. She saw a fox scurry from the underbrush, and she aimed her gun to shoot, completely unaware she's been followed this entire time. She feels a slight prick in the back of her neck, and her rifle falls from her arms. A loud bang resounds in the forest, and the fox bolts in the other direction. She lands in the awaiting arms of the stranger who carried her away.

{*}

"Morgan, have you seen, Carol?" Michonne asked as she approached the gates.

"She ventured out a couple of hours ago, said she aimed to take a walk and do a bit of hunting," he informed her.

"Thank you," she returned, her features hardening as she commanded him to open the gates for her.

Michonne knew Carol was a grown woman, but also stubborn. She was certain Daryl would be displeased if he knew the state of her condition and that she'd ventured out on her own. She reassured herself that she would probably run into the other woman in no time, and though she could hold her own, Michonne still worried for her safety.

Rick had encouraged everyone leaving Alexandria to always take someone to accompany them, especially with the threat of rebels in their midst. She glanced down, noting a set of footprints. They still looked fresh, and she knew they had to be Carol's. She picked up her pace when she saw a pair of stray prints mingling with Carol's, and immediately knew it isn't a walker by its gait. Her blood ran cold as she found Carol's discarded rifle and pack. The tracks she was following turned into one set of prints, the tread deeper in the soft earth, and she concluded they were male by the size. She continued to work her way down the path, assuming Carol had been taken. She stopped at the edge of the woods where piles of leaves block the trail. She'd reached a dead end, but knew time was of the essence. She couldn't continue on alone, not knowing what she could be walking into. She rushed back to Alexandria for help, sending up a desperate prayer for Carol's safety.

A/AN: In the next chapter we meet Carol's captor and find out what Rick and Daryl have been up to.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Daryl and Rick had found an abandoned strip mall. One of the stores was a former pawnshop which Daryl decided to explore. Rick followed in behind him, scanning the display cases for guns, but they'd already been taken except for a small handgun. Daryl spied a 14K gold rose pendant. He picked it up, tucking it away in his satchel.

"Where do you plan to wear that to? Our next community social?" Rick jested, glancing quizzically at him.

"Naw, it's fer Carol," he admitted, feeling the tips of his ears begin to burn from embarrassment.

"I didn't think Carol was all that into jewelry," Rick remarked, stuffing some discarded knives from a broken display case into his pack.

"She has that shirt with those printed roses on it. I figured she could wear it with that," he mumbled, grabbing a quiver of arrows he'd spied for his bow.

"I'm glad you two finally caved," Rick chuckled, clapping him on the shoulder.

Daryl stiffened at his remark. "What do y' mean, gave in?"

"Well, some of us have been bettin' on you two getting together for awhile. It seems you two finally gave in," Rick replied, heading for the exit.

"How do y' figure?" Daryl demanded, running ahead and halting him in his tracks.

"The community isn't that big. We've all noticed you both showing up simultaneously, late for your shifts. You live in the same house together, and I don't believe it's because there aren't enough vacant ones to go around," he added. "How about we scour the auto parts store next?"

"Whatever," Daryl retorted, marching ahead of him. He wasn't about to divulge any information about his and Carol's relationship. It wasn't anyone's' business, including their community leader's. They'd already been scavenging for three days and all he could think about was getting home to her. He smiled to himself, imagining her reaction to the gift he was bringing her. No, this week wasn't passing by quickly enough for him. She'd told him, 'with absence the heart grows fonder', but he just couldn't buy into that. He was already fond of her, and no amount of absence was going to strengthen his affinity for her. Right by his side was where she needed to be.

By the end of the day, they'd scavenged the strip mall and a couple of grocery stores. Rick handed Daryl a can of off brand soda. "I think we've accumulated enough supplies on this run. I don't see the point in going another four days," he remarked, glancing at the hunter for permission.

"I don't either. 'Sides, I'm ready to head back," Daryl said, guzzling the soda.

"You miss Carol?" Rick asked, a teasing gleam in his eye.

"Reckon I do," Daryl shrugged, seeing no point in concealing the truth any longer. Rick had been taunting him on and off all day about it, and he was about ready to put an arrow through his ass if he didn't shut up.

"We'll head out in the morning then, which means we should make it back by tomorrow night," he supplied. Daryl nodded wordlessly at him, mentally tuning him out as his mind drifted to Carol, and all he could think about was sleeping beside her tomorrow night. He was to the point where he needed her presence when he slept, and he knew he'd hardly be able to rest tonight without her.

{*}

Carol opened her eyes hazily. Her limbs felt dreadfully heavy, and she couldn't move. She noticed her hands were tied behind her back with a zip-tie. She glanced around the room, noting the walls were made of wood, and there were a variety of animal heads lining them. She attempted to recount how she'd gotten there. All she recalled was nearly shooting a fox before everything went black. Carol knew she couldn't be far from Alexandria, and if she could escape, then surely she could find her way back home. She attempted to loosen the ties, but to no avail. Her heart plummeted in her chest as she heard the front door swing open.

Carol glanced up to see a balding man wearing faded blue jeans and a flannel shirt. She wondered if he could be one of the Savior rebels, but she had a feeling he wasn't as he quietly approached her. "So, what do you plan to do to me? Rape me? Kill me? Use me as a bargaining chip?" she asked, cutting to the heart of the matter.

"None of that, ma'am. I took-"

"-Kidnapped me," she corrected him.

"Fine, I kidnapped you because I needed your help with something. I ain't gonna hurt ya." he reassured her. "I'll undo the ties if you promise not to run."

"Alright, I won't run, but you have to swear you'll let me go once I help you," Carol countered, wondering how fast he could run and if she had a chance of getting away once he freed her from her bonds, but as soon as she stood, she felt dizzy and had to sit back down.

"What on earth did you give me!?" she demanded, holding her head in agony.

"Just a sedative, it'll wear off soon. You should lie down. I have an extra room. It's a guest room, right next to my wife's. She's ill, so I'd appreciate it if you didn't bother her," he replied reluctantly.

"Sure, whatever," Carol retorted, wanting nothing more than to lie down.

"The name's Jarvis, by the way," he introduced himself.

"Darla," Carol replied, refusing to dispel her true moniker.

"Well, Darla, would you like me to show you to your room?" he offered.

"Yes," she remarked, allowing him to lead her to a small room with a single bed, small washroom, and a chest of drawers.

"I'll be back to check on you in the mornin'. There's some clean night clothes in the top drawer. You and Charlotte are relatively the same size," he informed her.

"Charlotte?" she queried.

"My wife, she's in the room across from yours, but don't bother her. Like I said, she's ill," he warned, a tinge of possessiveness in his tone.

Carol held up her hands defensively. "I promise, I won't. Trust me, I just want to assist you with whatever you need me to do and be on my way back home tomorrow."

His features softened, and he graced her with a pleasant smile. "Goodnight. I'll see you in the mornin', Darla," he remarked, closing the door behind him. Carol turned the lock, just in case he had crude motives. However, she realized how useless it was because he probably had a key to every room in the house, but she was exhausted and could barely stay awake as she fell into bed that evening.

{*}

"Michonne, why are you running like hell's on your heels, girl?" Morgan demanded as she re-entered the gates, gasping for breath.

"Carol, she's missing," she choked out, catching her breath.

"Missing!?" he asked, his voice rising an octave.

"Yes, I think she's been kidnapped. I found her rifle out in the middle of the woods, and someone was following her, their tracks intermingled up until a certain point," she explained, taking the water bottle he'd offered her,

"I'll go with you," he replied, his gaze sharpening.

"I'll go grab Tara and Rosita. We have no idea what we might be walking into. Whoever took her could have an entire group, and we can't just go in alone," Michonne stated, ready to make another run for it. Morgan placed his hand on her shoulder, halting her.

"I'll go get the girls. You stay here and rest a minute," he replied, taking off in the other direction without another word. Michonne finished off the bottle, jamming it into her pack. She inhaled deeply, and closed her eyes, hoping for the best. If anyone knew how to stay alive, it was Carol. She had to believe she was already planning her escape.

"I'll find you, Carol, I swear it," Michonne vowed under her breath, grasping her katana in her right hand – a look of determination shining in her eyes when she saw the others approaching.

"So, what's this all about?" Tara asked, glancing curiously at Michonne.

"Carol is missing, and we need to find her immediately," she informed them, biting her tongue to keep herself from dispelling Carol's pregnancy. She'd promised not to tell anyone. That was Carol's place, not hers.

"Let's get going before it gets dark," Rosita replied, charging ahead of them.

The trek back to the place where Carol had disappeared was farther than Michonne recalled. "So, this is where the tracks stop ..." Morgan observed.

"We should continue on. There might be more tracks beyond the leaves," Tara concluded, ready to charge onward.

"There's a trailer park about two miles from here. Perhaps she's been taken there," Rosita concluded. "I could take you there myself."

"No, we need to stay on the trail. It's likely they continued North in the direction the tracks stopped," Morgan instructed, ready to cross the ocean of fallen leaves.

"We could split up. You go on with Morgan, and I'll head over to the trailer park with Rosita," Tara suggested.

Michonne shook her head fiercely. "No, it's best we stay together. We can always look there tomorrow if we reach a dead end tonight."

"And what if we don't find her?" Rosita deadpanned.

"We will," Michonne reassured her, setting her sights back on the trail of covered leaves. She refused to entertain the notion they wouldn't find her. They would, she just knew it.

A/AN: In the next chapter, Carol finds out what Jarvis is hiding...Daryl and Rick also return from their run.


End file.
